Love Problems After Twilight
by Hero of Heart
Summary: Link has returned to Hyrule after being gone for a while and when he does, Zelda asks him to marry her. If Link thought being a hero was hard, he will soon realize that life in the castle as a member of the royal family can be just as hard. Meanwhile, Illia suffers a terrible heartbreak after learning of Link's engagement. Can a new boy in Ordon help her?
1. Link's Heroism

In the west of Hyrule, the lies a Kingdom known as Liweathy. In Liweathy, it's Crown Princess was recently crowned Queen but one of the Dukes decided to try to take advantage and usurp the throne and kill the Queen. And so a bloody Civil War began.

During the war, the Duke's side had a huge advantage and the Queen feared for the worst until something no one expected happened one day when the Duke was about to kill the Queen.

"It's over Yua," said the Duke, "Your kingdom shall be mine."

"Even If I die, you will never have Liweathy," responded Queen Yua to the Duke with a brave face.

"Oh I will take it and your life," said the Duke as he prepared to slash Yua with his sword.

Just then, a green blur came out of nowhere and then a young man appeared with a green tunic, a green hat and a sword which was blocking the Duke's

"What the," said the surprised Duke, "Who are you?"

"My name is Link and I have come to protect this kingdom and it's Queen from you." said the young man who turned out to be Link.

"I don't know why you intend to help this pathetic Queen but I will not let anyone stand in my way," the Duke said angrily.

"Then show me how you are against me," responded Link and he and the Duke started fighting.

During the fight, Link had the upperhand the entire time while the Duke didn't stand a chance at all. Eventually Link knocked the Duke down and stabbed him in the chest after leaping into the air thus killing the Duke.

"Thank you so much for saving me," thanked Queen Yua.

"It was no problem," said Link, "To be honest, I was holding back a little."

"Wait a minute," said Yua, "Didn't you say your name was Link?" "As in the Hero Chosen by the Gods who saved our world from Twilight?"

"I am," answered Link, "Why ask?"

"Well," explained," Yua, "Sometime after my coronation but before the monstrous war, I recieved a message from Queen Zelda of Hyrule that said she was looking for you and that I had to see If I ever found you."

"So Zelda is now Queen of Hyrule," said Link, "What did she need me for?"

"I don't know," answered Yua," But I think before you go see her, we should let the people know that the war is over and Liweathy is safe." "We should also celebrate your heroics and rebuild the kingdom."

"The rebuilding part might not be a bad Idea," said Link, "I'm not fond of celebrations but considering what your kingdom has gone through, I guess I can participate." "And If Zelda really needs me, then I'll go back to Hyrule after all that."

And so the next few weeks were spent with the rebuilding of Liweathy and capturing the Duke's remaining followers. After things got better, a grand ball was held to celebrate Link's heroics. During the ball, Link got to meet the Queen's younger brother, Prince Kedem, who told Link that he wanted to go start a new life in Hyrule because he knew he wouldn't inherit Liweathy's throne because Yua had a boyfriend who everyone believed she would marry.

The next day, Link said goodbye to Yua and Kedem and left Liweathy for Hyrule.

"I wonder what does Zelda need me for?" asked Link to himself.


	2. The Royal Engagement

After four days of traveling, Link arrived at Castle Town. As he walked through the city, Link noticed how things had changed while he was gone.

When Link went to the castle gate he was greeted by someone he found familiar.

"It's been a long time Link," said the person who Link realized was Colin.

"Colin," said a surprised Link, "What are you doing here?"

"After you left," explained Colin,"My dad taught me how to use a sword." "About year later, I decided to leave Ordon and become a mercenary." "When Queen Zelda heard about me, she hired me into the army as a knight and because I was so skilfull and brave, she made me general."

"That's amazing," said Link, "I'm sure the people of Ordon are proud of you."

"They are," said Colin, "Anyway, Queen Zelda has asked me to take you to her which is why I was here waiting for you."

Colin then guided Link through the castle to the garden where Zelda was waiting.

"So how are the others in Ordon," asked Link as they were walking.

"Well," said Colin, "Beth and Talo are here as well, with Beth being one of the maids while Talo is also a knight but his rank is much lower than mine." "As for Malo, he's still in Ordon operating all of the Malo Marts in Hyrule which has increased while you were gone." "As for the village, apparently your heroics made lots of people move there which has made the harvesting much easier."

"What about Illia," asked Link who wondered about his old friend.

"She's helping the mayor run the village." answered Colin.

A few minutes later, Link and Colin arrived at the garden and it was there that Link saw Zelda who was happy to see him.

"You may leave us now General Colin," said Zelda to Colin who left without question. "It's been so long Link, I heard from the messenger from Liweathy that you were coming and I'm glad that you did."

"Queen Yua of Liweathy told me you needed me for something," explained Link, "What is it?"

"Well you see Link," explained Zelda, "A few months after you left Hyrule, I became Queen." "However, while I have been doing a great job at ruling, I have been feeling sad every now and then." "I have come to the realization that I am all alone even with all of the servants and knights always being here." "It's obvious that what I need is a husband who would become my Consort and I knew that I already made my choice during the crisis with Zant and Ganondorf."

"Wait," said Link "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because of this," answered Zelda and she got down on one knee, pulled out a tiny box from under her dress, and opened the box revealing a golden ring with a small emerald. "Link," asked Zelda, "Will you marry me?"

When Zelda asked the question, Link became paralyzed in confusion.

"When you rescued me from Ganondorf," explained Zelda, "I felt something special from you and not just the fact that you were the chosen hero." "I also felt your kindness and the fact that you could make anyone trust you and that made me fall in love with you." "I need you to always be by my side, to care for me and for Hyrule, and of course become the father of my heir.

When Link heard Zelda's explanation, he understood that Zelda needed him and in truth he did care for her as well. It wasn't deep affection but Link never felt that way for anyone. However, Link knew that Zelda would do whatever it took to make him happy.

"I will," answered Link, "I will marry you Zelda."

"That's great," said Zelda who was smiling as she stood back up and put the ring on Link's ring finger, "Now that we're engaged, our first priority shall be announcing our engagement." "Then you must learn the necessary things to know in order to be in the royal family." "As for our wedding, it shall be in two months which should be long enough for you to get used to things and have all the wedding preparations ready."

"I hope there won't be any problems with all of this," said Link.

"I'm sure there won't be," responded Zelda.

It was then, Zelda kissed Link on the lips and Link wound up enjoying it.


	3. Life at Ordon

Illia was walking through Ordon supervising everything. For the past two years, Ordon had become more populated and her father, the mayor, couldn't handle everything alone anymore. So Illia spent the time helping him with simple things like checking on Fado, who still couldn't find a new goat herder, evaluating the crops, and seeing how Malo was doing with managing Malo Mart.

During her work, Illia began to think about her old friend, Link, and was wondering how he was doing. She really missed him and life wasn't the same since he left.

After finishing everything for the day, Illia decided to visit Ordon Spring so she could be alone and deep in thought.

"I wonder what Link's up to," thought Illia to herself.

"You still miss him, don't you?" said a voice who Illia found out was Rusl after turning around.

"How could I not," asked Illia.

"To be honest," said Rusl, "Most of us didn't expect him to leave but I did."

"Really," asked Illia.

"After everything he went through to save you and the others as well as Hyrule, there was no way he could return to the life he once had," explained Rusl.

"You may be right Rusl," said Illia, "He did look a lot different by the time I regained my memory."

"Anyway," said Rusl, "Your father wants to see you." "It's for something important."

"I'll be there soon," said Illia.

"I'll tell him that," said Rusl who then left Illia alone.

A few minutes later, Illia left the spring and returned to her home. When she did, she saw her father reading what seemed to be a letter.

"Illia, please sit down," said Bo as soon as he noticed his daughter had arrived.

"What did you need me for father," asked Illia once she took a seat.

"This morning, I received a letter," explained Bo, "And it says that there's an upcoming ball at the castle in three days with an important announcement from the Queen." "The letter also says that I should pick someone from this village to attend the ball."

"Are you saying that you want me to go to this ball," asked Illia.

"Yes," answered Bo, "I think this ball will be a good experience for you and you could use a break from helping me with the village."

"I would be honored to go," said Illia.

"I thought you would say that," said Bo, "There will be a carriage coming here tomorrow morning that will take you to Castle Town." "The trip should take a day so you should have extra time to relax and enjoy your visit."

"Maybe I should see Telma then," suggested Illia who was thinking about her friend who owned the bar.

"Not a bad idea," said Bo, "Also, I think you should have this," and as he said that, he showed Illia a trunk.

"What's in there," asked Illia.

"It's a dress that belonged to your mother," answered Bo," I think it would be best if you wore it at the ball."

"Ok," said Illia.

"Alright," said Bo, "Since it's getting late, Why don't you go to bed now so you can be fully rested for tomorrow."

"I'll do that father," said Illia and she went to her room to get ready for bed.


	4. Life in the Castle

"Link, it's time to wake up," said Zelda who went to the room Link was staying in to personally wake him up as she had done the past three mornings.

Link then slowly got up, stretched a little and got out of bed.

"Morning Zelda," said Link to his fiance which he was still getting used to the idea of.

"Are you getting used to things around here," asked Zelda.

"It's still hard for me to get used to all this, but I'm making progress," answered Link.

During the last three days, Link spent them by having Zelda wake him up, sparring with some of the knights, including Colin and Talo, learn things about royalty, and having all of his meals with Zelda while they talked about their plans about the engagement.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," said Zelda, "You should come and join me."

"Alright," said Link and the two of them went to the dining room for breakfast.

For breakfast, Zelda and Link had pancakes with sausage. It still wasn't what Link was used to but he had it nonetheless.

"Link," said Zelda as she was eating a sausage, "As you may recall, tonight is the night of the ball where I will announce to the people of our engagement."

"I know that," said Link.

"Well," explained Zelda," I have ordered the maids to make an outfit for you to wear tonight and I would like you to try it on after breakfast."

"Well I'll try it on," said Link, "But I don't know if I'll like it."

"Trust me Link," said Zelda, "I'm sure you'll love it."

After breakfast was finished, Zelda left to see who would be coming to the ball while Link went to his room where Zelda told him the outfit was placed while they had breakfast. Once in his room, Link spotted a purple tunic, that looked similar to the green on he usually wore, with a bit of glitter and a Triforce symbol on the front.

"Not bad," said Link to himself and he then put it on only to see himself looking amazing.

"We knew you would like it," said a voice who turned out to be Beth, "It's not too much or too little."

"Hey Beth," said LInk as after he noticed her.

"You are going to make a great consort for Queen Zelda," said Beth, "It will be amazing to serve you both."

"You may be right," said Link, "I just hope I make a good husband for Zelda."

"She loves you more than anyone else," said Beth, "And I'm certain you love her as well," and with that, Beth left and Link then took off the outfit and put his regular clothes back on.

"So I hear you liked the outfit," said Zelda as she and Link were talking in the garden while having tea later that day.

"I looked really good in it Zelda," said Link as he took a sip of his tea.

"That's great," said Zelda, "By the way, I learned that the representative from Ordon will be the Mayor's daughter."

"You mean Illia," asked Link.

"Yes," answered Zelda, "And I'm looking forward to meeting her and seeing how your reunion with her will be."

"Well anyway," said Link, "I think I should spar with some knights before getting ready for the ball."

"Good idea," said Zelda, "And I think I shall watch you."

After finishing their tea, Link and Zelda went to the knight's training ground where the would wait for the events of the night.


	5. The Heartbreaking Ball

It was almost time for the ball and everyone in the castle were quickly getting ready. The decorations were set, the food was made and the knights were on duty in case trouble came.

As for Link, he had just put his outfit back on and was waiting for Zelda outside her room. A few minutes later, Zelda came out wearing a regal blue gown with short sleeves and a green ribbon on the back.

"You look beautiful Zelda," said Link once he saw Zelda.

"Thank you Link," thanked Zelda, "And you look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks," thanked Link.

"Your Highness," said a knight who had just showed up, "The guests have all arrived, It's almost time."

"Thank you for informing me said Zelda," and the knight then bowed and left, "Link, the ball will begin soon." "You should join the guests in the ballroom while I get ready for the announcement."

"Alright," said Link and he left for the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Illia had just arrived at the castle along with several others who would be attending to the ball. She was wearing her mother's dress which yellow with six buttons on the front and a small gown. She was exploring the ballroom in amazement for she had never seen a room so fancy. While exploring, She ran into Talo and Beth who were also wearing clothes for the ball.

"Hey Illia," said Talo as he and Beth noticed her.

"Talo, Beth," said Illia, "I haven't seen you two since you left Ordon to work for Queen Zelda."

"That has been a while," said Beth, "And we've really enjoyed our time as a maid and a knight." "Especially since it made the two of us become better acquainted and eventually confess our love to each other."

"You're a couple now," asked Illia.

"That's right," answered Talo, "It happened three months after we started working here and we couldn't be more happy."

"That's great," said Illia.

"Illia, is that you," asked a voice who Illia found out was Luda after turning around.

"Luda," said Illia, "I haven't seen you since I returned to Ordon after that ordeal." "How's your father and Kakariko doing?"

"They're both doing fine," answered Luda, "Kakariko Village became repopulated not long after you left." "It's a proper village once again."

"That's amazing," said Illia.

"Yes it is," said Luda, "By the way, I saw Link a few minutes ago." "Perhaps you should go talk to him."

"Link is here," asked a surprised Illia, "In that case, I'll go see him right away."

After searching for a few minutes, Illia found Link talking to a young man with black hair and green eyes and was wearing an orange outfit. When Illia saw Link, she was stunned by how he looked in his current clothes and neatly combed hair.

"Link," asked Illia and Link noticed her and smiled. When the man Link was talking to noticed he left most likely to let Link talk to her.

"Illia," said Link, "It's good to see you."

"What have you been doing all this time," asked Illia.

"I've been traveling other lands because I wanted to see the world," explained Link," "I couldn't stay in Ordon after everything I've been through."

It was then, Illia noticed a ring on Link's ring finger and was about to ask what it was about when a voice spoke.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Queen Zelda," said the announcer and a woman who Illia had assumed to be the Queen appeared.

"People of Hyrule," said Zelda, "I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight." "I have invited you all here for a very special reason." "For quite a while, I have been searching for a man who I would love and marry." "And I am pleased to announce that I have found that man who I would like to come here please."

"It was then to Illia's surprise, Link walked over to Zelda and took her hand.

"As you may know," explained Zelda, "This is Link, the hero who saved us all during that terrible crisis." "During that time, I fell in love with him and after letting him travel for a while, I asked him to come here and then asked for his hand in marriage which he agreed to."

"What," thought Illia to herself as she felt her heart shatter.

"Our wedding will will be in two months and I hope all of you as well as many others will come." explained Zelda, "Now let the ball begin.

When Zelda finished speaking, the music started to play and Link and Zelda as well as many other pairs started dancing. Illia, on the other hand, ran out of the ballroom crying. She ran through several halls in the castle until she wound up in the then spent several minutes crying there until she heard a voice.

"It's wrong for a woman like you to cry in a place like this."

After hearing the voice, Illia tried to stop crying long enough to see that the one who spoke was the same man Link was talking to earlier.

"Leave me alone," said Illia as her tears resumed to fall.

"I saw how you reacted to the Queen's announcement," said the man, "And I also believe that she and her fiance saw that too."

"So," asked Illia.

"It's obvious to me that you've known Link very well and cared deeply for him," said the man, "I'm sorry that he chose another woman and broke your heart."

At that point, Illia stopped crying.

"What should I do now," asked Illia, "I've waited for him to return for so long and now that he's back, he's with another.

"Just because you lost one source of happiness doesn't mean you will never have happiness," explained the man, "Sometimes things that no one expect can lead to to happiness more powerful than the Triforce."

"I guess you're right," said Illia.

"Want to go back to the ball," asked the man, "If you want you can dance with me."

"I would like that," answered Illia, "By the way, my name is Illia from Ordon."

"And I'm Kedem from Liweathy," introduced the man known as Kedem.

After their talk, Illia and Kedem returned to the ball and danced through a few songs.

"Hey Illia," asked Kedem, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it," asked Illia.

"I actually moved here from Liweathy because I wanted to start a new life where I could be happier than I was with my old life." "Do you think I could live in Ordon?"

"I'm sure my father, the mayor, would allow that," answered Illia.

"Thanks for telling me," said Kedem.

"I'm glad you found a partner for the ball Illia," said a voice who Illia knew was Link.

Illia and Kedem then noticed Link and Zelda had come over to them.

"It's an honour to meet you Illia," said Zelda, "Link has told me lots about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Your Majesty," said Illia, ignoring the pain inside of her.

"Please call me Zelda," said Zelda, "Any good friend of my fiance is a friend of mine."

"Okay then Zelda," said Illia.

"Are you both enjoying the ball," asked Link to Illia and Kedem.

"It's okay," answered Illia.

"It's quite fine," answered Kedem.

"That's good," said Zelda.

After that, both pairs went back to dancing and after a few hours, the ball ended and all the guests left. As for Illia, she couldn't stop wondering what to do.


	6. Kedem's Story

The next day, Illia woke up in her room in an Inn she was sleeping at, packed her things and left for Telma's bar for breakfast. On her way there she could here the townspeople talking in excitement for the upcoming wedding of Link and Zelda which made her upset. Eventually she made it to the bar and took a seat at a table.

"If it isn't Illia," said Telma, "How are you today?"

"I'm alright," said Illia even though she was still upset, "Can I just have eggs?"

"Coming right up," said Telma and she left to make Illia's breakfast.

A few minutes later, Kedem had entered the bar and when he noticed Illia, he asked Telma if he could sit with her which Telma allowed.

"I see you're still a little upset over Link's engagement," said Kedem as he sat at Illia's table.

"I am," said Illia, "It's hard not to with everybody talking about it." It was at that point, Telma brought them both Illia's and Kedem's breakfasts which were both eggs.

"It's never easy getting over a broken heart Illia," said Kedem as he took a bite of his food, "But I'm sure you will feel better in time."

"I hope you're right Kedem," said Illia as she took a bite of her own food.

"By the way," said Kedem, "I was thinking since we're both going to Ordon after breakfast, why don't you ride with me on my horse?" "I could use the company."

"That would be nice," said Illia who had cheered up a little because she had never ridden a horse before even though she took care of Link's horse, Epona, back when Link lived in Ordon.

After finishing their breakfast, Illia and Kedem payed Telma the bill, left the bar and went to a stable full of horses. Once there, Kedem got a gray horse with a black mane and brought it over to Illia.

"What a nice horse," said Illia in amazement.

"Thank you," said Kedem, "His name is Vato and he's only loyal to me but can allow passengers if he trusts them."

"Hi there Vato," said Illia as she petted the horse which he easily allowed which meant he trusted her.

"Okay then," said Kedem, "Let's get to Ordon.

After a while of riding, Illia decided to learn more about Kedem out of curiosity.

"Hey Kedem," asked Illia.

"Yes Illia," answered Kedem.

"You said you wanted to start a new life that would be better than your old one," said Illia, "Could you tell me more about that?"

"I suppose I should tell you," said Kedem, "First of all as you know, I'm from Liweathy." "However, what I didn't tell you is that I'm it's Prince."

"You're a Prince," asked a shocked Illia.

"I am," answered Kedem, "However, I'm not next in line for the throne."

"Why is that," asked Illia.

"I have an older sister who became Queen after our parents died and she has a boyfriend who she expects to marry," answered Kedem.

"So why did you decide to go to Ordon then," asked Illia.

"Well you see," explained Kedem," My mother was originally a farmer before she married my father and became Queen." "After I was born, she had told me that I shouldn't be ashamed with my life and If I couldn't be King, then I should find another life to live and due to inspiration, the life I had to choose was easy."

"So you want to live life as a farmer," asked Illia.

"Exactly," answered Kedem, "That kind of life is much simpler and it can lead to more adventures than life in a castle."

"I guess that's true," said Illia who had never thought about that before.

"Hey is that the entrance to Ordon Village," asked Kedem as he noticed a spring.

"Yes," answered Illia as she noticed her surroundings and realized they were at Ordon Spring, "That spring is in honour of our guardian, Ordona." "That means we've arrived." "Let me introduce you to my father and he'll see what you can do here."

Illia and Kedem then got off of Vato and then Illia guided Kedem to her house where they met Bo.

"I see," said Bo after hearing from Kedem the same story he told Illia, "I'd be more than happy to let you live here though I don't know what job you should have.

Just then, a goat came charging from out of the ranch and when Kedem saw it he went in front of it, grabbed the horns, and knocked it down.

"Whoa," said Bo, "I haven't seen someone do that since Link."

"It's something my mother taught me," explained Kedem.

"In that case," said Bo, "I think you should work at the ranch and help Fado take care of the goats."

"I'd be honoured to," said Kedem, "By the way, would you mind not telling anyone that I'm a Prince?"

"Don't worry," said Bo, "Your secret is safe with me and my daughter."

"Thank you," thanked Kedem, "Now is there anywhere I can live?"

"How about Link's old house," suggested Illia, "Since you're getting his old job, it's only fair you live in his old home."

"I guess that could work," said Bo,"How about you go there and unpack your things Kedem?"

"I'll do that at once," said Kedem, "By the way, thank you for everything." And with that, Kedem left for Link's old house.

"I'm sorry that Link chose Queen Zelda over you Illia," apologized Bo who was told of what happened at the ball before listening to Kedem's story.

"It's alright Father," said Illia who was hoping she was telling the truth, "I'm sure I'll find happiness some other way."


	7. First Day in Ordon

The next morning, Kedem woke up in a bed, that had once belonged to Link, which he found very comfortable. After getting out of bed, he then got dressed and had breakfast.

"Time for my first day of work," said Kedem to himself as he got out of the house.

He then got Vato because he was told that he was going to need him. After riding through the village and to the ranch Kedem saw a man who he assumed was Fado.

"Well you're here earlier than I expected," said Fado.

"Let's just say I do my morning things earlier than most people," replied Kedem.

"I see," said Fado, "By the way, the Mayor told me that you stopped my runaway goat yesterday." "Thanks for that."

"No problem," said Kedem, "Anyway where should I start working?"

"I'm gonna let the goats out for fresh air," explained Fado, "While they're out, I suggest you clean their stables."

"I'll work on that right away," said Kedem and then Fado let the goats out while Kedem cleaned the stables.

Kedem then spent until afternoon taking care of the goats and to Fado's surprise, he handled the whole thing pretty well. After Kedem chased the goats into the barn, by riding Vato, work was done for the day.

"You actually handled everything much better than Link did the first time he worked here," said Fado.

"I have experience working with animals," explained Kedem.

"Is that so," said Fado, "Well I guess this means things will be easy here again." "It's been very hard ever since Link left."

"I'm sure it will be," said Kedem, "I think I'll go home now." "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Kedem," said Fado and Kedem then left for home.

Once Kedem returned to his new house, he began to wonder what he should do for the rest of the day. It was then, he noticed a scarecrow and realized that Link must have used it for sword practice. So after getting a practice sword from one of his bags in the house, he started to practice on the scarecrow.

"You have good skills," said someone who Kedem found unfamiliar when he noticed.

"Thanks sir," said Kedem, "My name is Kedem and I just moved here."

"I've heard," said the man, "I'm Rusl by the way, and I was once a famous swordsman myself." "I even taught Link the basics in swordplay."

"My mother was the one who taught me how to use a sword," explained Kedem, "She actually taught me lots of things."

"She must have been a great woman then," said Rusl.

"She was," said Kedem.

"You know," said Rusl, "I bet you might be skillful enough to handle your own in a sparring match with Link."

"Actually," said Kedem, "I already sparred with him and I didn't stand a chance."

"I see," said Rusl, "That must mean Link has gotten a lot better since he left Ordon." "Anyway, I'm actually here as a request from the Mayor."

"What's that," asked Kedem.

"Well you see," explained Rusl, "Some time ago, our village started a tradition that whenever we get a new citizen, the Mayor invites them as well as a handful of old citizens for a welcoming feast at his place." And the Mayor asked me to invite you over for him."

"I see," said Kedem, "I'll be there soon."

"I'll go back and tell him then," said Rusl who then left.

A few minutes later, Kedem put on cleaner clothes, because his job made the ones he was already wearing filthy, and walked over to Bo's house. Once there, he saw a handful of people already in the house sitting at a large table. Kadem then found an empty seat and sat down.

"How was work today Kedem," asked Illia who turned out to be sitting next to Kedem.

"It went well," answered Kedem.

"So you're Kedem said a young boy who was sitting across from Kedem.

"And you are," asked Kedem.

"I'm Malo," answered the boy who turned out to be Malo, "Nice to meet you."

"Malo," said Kedem, "As in Malo Mart?"

"Malo here is the owner of Hyrule's famous Malo Mart," explained Illia, "He originally set it up because there was an empty shop in Kakariko Village, which he was in at the time, but he later spread it to save people from throwing away their money to greedy shop owners."

"That's amazing," said Kedem.

"It is," said Malo, "And I'm proud of my success.

Later, the food arrived but before anyone could eat, Bo stood up to say something.

"Tonight, we are having this feast in order to welcome our newest villager, Kedem," said Bo, "Let's hope he enjoys life here just as the rest of you have," and then Bo sat back down and everyone started eating.

During the feast, Kedem got to meet more people including the parents of Talo and Beth, who were happy when Illia told them that their children were a couple. He also got to meet Rusl's wife, Uli and their toddler of a daughter, Sorina.

After the feast ended, everyone left and went home. When Kedem returned to his home, he got ready for bed and started going to sleep.

"This has been a very interesting day," Kedem said to himself and then went to sleep.


	8. The Great Spar

Link was busy minding his own business in the training hall. It had already been a week since the ball and he was getting used to life in the castle now.

"I thought you would be here Link," said Zelda who had just entered the room.

"I'm just wondering what I should be doing now," explained Link, "I've sparred with all of the knights and none of them proved to be much of a challenge except for Colin.

"Why don't you spar with me," suggested Zelda, "I know my way around a fight."

"I guess I can give it a try," said Link who knew Zelda knew how to use a sword but didn't know how good she was with one.

"Alright then," said Zelda, "But I think we should have lunch first." "It's not good to do anything on an empty stomach."

"Okay," said Link and the two of them went to the dining room for lunch.

Meanwhile, Talo, who was practicing nearby accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation and thought it would be a good idea if everyone watched. So he went around the castle telling everyone that Zelda and Link were gonna have a sparring match.

After lunch, Link and Zelda returned to the training hall only to find several maids and knights in there as well.

"What's going on in here," asked Link.

"I'm sorry Link," apologized Talo, "I heard that you two were gonna spar and I thought this should be something that everyone should watch."

"It's alright Talo," said Zelda, "This might not have been a bad idea anyway."

"Anyway," said Link, "I think we should begin."

So Link and Zelda each grabbed a practice sword and stood on opposites sides of an arena while the knights and maids were secretly placing bets on who would win.

Link started the match by jumping at Zelda preparing to strike with his sword but Zelda blocked the attack easily with hers and pushed Link back. Zelda then tried to stab Link only for Link to knock her sword away but the practice swords then wound up pushing each other.

"Not bad Zelda," complemented Link, "It's been awhile since I had a true challenge." "I guess I should go serious now."

"To be honest Link," said Zelda, "I was holding back a little too." "Now I think I should show you what I can really do."

The next few minutes were spent with Link and Zelda's practice swords clashing into each other. No matter what skill one of them used, the other would either block or deflect the attack. Eventually after ten minutes, Link and Zelda were both exhausted and decided to call it a tie.

"You were awesome Zelda," complemented Link, "I'm guessing you gave yourself a lot of training after that crisis?"

"I did," answered Zelda, "And It's clear to me that you've gotten much better since your fight with Ganondorf."

"I couldn't be satisfied with the strength I had at the time," explained Link.

"It's good to know that we're both so strong," said Zelda, "It gives me tons of confidence that we will keep Hyrule safe for a long time."

It was then Link and Zelda kissed and while they were kissing, the knights and maids all left disappointed that no one won the bet.

"You know Zelda," said Link after they finished kissing, "I feel more happy around you everyday." "I'm really happy we're getting married."

"I am too," said Zelda and the two of them kissed again.


	9. A Picnic in the Woods

Illia was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. For a while, she had planned to take Kedem for a picnic in a secret spot she found in Faron Woods as thanks for all the help he has been.

During the last ten days, Kedem became very helpful around Ordon. Not only did he do a great job with the goats but he also spent some time catching fish and sharing them with everyone, playing with the children who all respected him, and hunting in the woods every now and then always bringing back great catches.

With Kedem having his very first day off from work today, Illia found this as the perfect opportunity for a picnic with him.

"I'll be out for a while Father," said Illia after she finished preparing the picnic.

"Alright," responded Bo, "But don't be out for too long."

"I won't," said Illia and she left her house and went to Kedem's.

When Illia arrived at Kedem's house, she found him by the scarecrow drinking water most likely taking a break from practicing swordplay.

"Hey Kedem," said Illia when she got closer.

"Oh hi Illia," replied Kedem when he noticed her, "What's with the basket?"

"I was thinking that since you've been a big help to Ordon, I should take you out for a picnic in Faron Woods as a way of saying thanks," explained Illia.

"That's very kind of you," said Kedem, "I think I'll accept that offer."

It was then, Illia and Kedem went into the woods, with Illia showing the way, until they arrived at Faron Spring. It was there, Illia removed some rocks which revealed a secret passage and led Kedem in the passage which led to a small field with all kinds of flowers.

"Woe," said Kedem in amazement, "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," said Illia.

"How did you find this place," asked Kedem.

"Well you see," explained Illia, "After Link left, I spent a lot of time at Ordon Spring in order to feel better from missing him." "One day, I was tired of Ordon Spring and decided to try Faron Spring instead." "When I did, I noticed some suspicious rocks and after moving them, I discovered the passage and then this field." "After that, I came here every once in awhile whenever I really needed to be alone but only if I knew no one would notice me." "You're actually the first person that I showed this place to Kedem."

After Illia explained things, she and Kedem laid down a blanket Illia brought and they started having the picnic. The food was pretty much a bunch of sandwiches that were made of some meat that Kedem gave Illia from his hunts.

"This is really good Illia," said Kedem as he took a bite from a sandwich.

"Thank you ," thanked Illia.

"You must be very good at cooking aren't you," asked Kedem.

"Well I'm not the best in Ordon," explained Illia but I am good enough to feed both myself and my father.

"I see," said Kedem.

After eating a few sandwiches, Illia decided to start a conversation.

"So what about you," said Illia, "Has your mother taught you everything you do?"

"Only the things people would call fun or cool," answered Kedem, "Back when she was a farmer, she was a huge help to her village." "She spent lots of time teaching herself how to harvest, care for animals, hunt, fish, ride horses and even fight with a sword and she became very good at all of it."

"Your mother must have been fantastic then," said Illia.

"She was," said Kedem, "But that couldn't save her or my father's lives."

"How did they die," asked Illia.

"They were poisoned during a feast," answered Kedem, "The culprit however wasn't identified until much later though."

"Who was it," asked Illia.

"There was this duke who wanted the kingdom of Liweathy for himself," explained Kedem, "In order to achieve that goal, first he killed my parents, and then he started a civil war after my sister was crowned Queen." "He would have succeeded and killed my sister if something no one expected happened."

"What was it," asked Illia.

"Link appeared out of nowhere," answered Kedem, "Apparently, he caught wind of the war and decided to help." "When he arrived, he challenged the duke to a duel and successfully killed him thus saving Liweathy and my sister."

"So that's how you knew Link," said Illia.

"That's right," said Kedem, "When I first met Link, he told me many things about Ordon and that's why I decided to come here."

"I see," said Illia.

"I'm very glad I came here," said Kedem, "It's allowed me to become my true self and meet many good people including you Illia."

It was then, Illia noticed herself blushing so she grabbed another sandwich and ate it to lose her focus on the blush.

After all of the sandwiches were eaten, Illia and Kedem cleaned up, left the field, sealed the entrance to the passage, and returned to Ordon.

"I had a great time Illia," said Kedem as they went to his house, "Thank's for the picnic."

"No problem Kedem," said Illia, "It's just my way of thanking you for everything."

Illia then went back to her own house and when she entered, she was greeted by Bo.

"How was the picnic Illia," asked Bo.

"It was fun," answered Illia who then went to her room.

When Illia went in her room, she couldn't stop thinking of the earlier blush and began to wonder what it meant.

"Could I have fallen in love with Kedem?" Asked Illia to herself.

It was then, Illia decided to try to think it away by taking a nap until dinner.


	10. Link's Birthday

"Wake up Link," said Zelda and as usual, Link woke up to her voice.

"Good morning Zelda," said Link right after getting out of bed and stretching.

"Good morning Link," said Zelda, "And Happy Birthday."

This surprised Link for he had completely forgoten about his birthdays ever since he fought Zant and Ganondorf.

"I forgot about my birthday," said Link, "But how did you know Zelda?"

"Colin told me," answered Zelda, "I have big plans for today but I'll explain them at breakfast."

Later, Link and Zelda went to the dining room for breakfast and while they ate, Zelda started to explain her plan.

"First," said Zelda, "We will have some fun at Bombchu Bowling."

"Bombchu Bowling," asked Link.

"I'm sure you knew about the Star Game right," asked Zelda.

"Yeah," answered Link.

"Well soon after I became Queen," explained Zelda, "I learned that the owner of the game was scamming people by making the game impossible to win." "So I had the guards arrest him." "A few days later, a traveler arrived and asked me if she could open up her own game and I decided to allow it to replace the Star Game." "This game is played by launching these special bombs called bombchus at rocks and the amount of points you get depends on how much of the rock you destroy."

"That actually sounds like fun," said Link.

"Yes it is," said Zelda, "Also, we will be accompanied by Colin, Talo, Beth and Garima."

"Okay," said Link, "What's next?"

"We will go have lunch at Castle Town's bakery," explained Zelda, "The bread there has a taste that is unparallelled." "Then I was thinking we should go to Hyrule Field and and have a race on our horses." "Finally, dinner at Telma's bar with a few friends."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Link.

After finishing breakfast, Zelda and Link went to Castle Town along with Colin, Talo, Beth and Zelda's top maid and closest friend, Garima.

Once the group arrived at Bombchu Bowling, they were greeted by a woman who seemed to be bit older than all of them.

"If it isn't Queen Zelda and her fiance," said the woman, "I'm assuming you and your companions would like to do some bowling?"

"Yes please," said Zelda and the six of them were given some bombchus and a lane to bowl on.

After bowling for a while, Garima eventually won the game mainly because she had the most experience playing because she played the game during some of her breaks.

The group then left the bowling alley and headed for the bakery where they all had fresh bread that Link found delicious.

"Ready for the horse race," asked Zelda after they finished their bread.

"You bet I am," answered Link and the group went back to Hyrule Castle to get their horses and then went to Hyrule Field.

"Alright," said Zelda who was on a white horse that she had named Dawn, "We'll ride to the Bridge of Eldin and then back to Castle Town." "Whoever makes it there first wins.

It was then the six of them rode their horses as fast as they could. By the time they were at the bridge, Zelda was in the lead. When they came back to Castle Town, Link had gotten past her and won the race.

"You've gotten better at riding Epona," said Colin as he got off his horse.

"I guess I did," said Link, "And it seems that you three aren't bad yourselves."

"Thanks for the compliment," said Talo.

"I think it's time we go to the bar now," said Garima.

"I agree," said Zelda and the six of them went to Telma's bar.

"If it Isn't Queen Zelda and Link," said Telma once the group entered the bar, "Congratulations on your engagement you two."

"Thank you Telma," thanked Link.

"Are the others here," asked Zelda.

"They arrived a few minutes before you did Your Majesty," explained Telma, "They're at their usual table.

The group then went to a table and to Link's surprise, the friends turned out to be none other than Shad, Ashei, Auru, and Rusl.

"Happy Birthday Link and congratulations on your engagement," said Rusl.

"It's good to see you all," said Link.

"I always had a feeling you were meant for greatness," said Auru, "But I never would have guessed you would become Queen Zelda's Consort."

"So how are things with you," asked Link.

"I found the Sky Cannon at Lake Hylia," explained Shad, "I wound up using it and it blasted me into the sky where I met the Oocca." "I spent some time doing research on them but it turns out that they wanted what I learned kept secret."

"What about you Ashei," asked Link.

"I managed to explore Snowpeak," answered Ashei, "I somehow was able to find an old mansion which turned out to be the home of the beast of Snowpeak." "He's a lot friendlier than I imagined."

"And things are going well in Ordon," said Rusl, "Kedem, who he's told me you know, has moved there and has been a huge help to the village."

"That's all great," said Link.

Later, the food had arrived and everyone started having dinner and chatting as well. After the food was finished, Zelda payed the bill and everyone left.

"It was good to see you all again," said Link.

"Same here," said Rusl.

After saying goodbye, Link, Zelda, Colin, Talo, Beth and Garima returned to the castle and then got ready for bed.

"Did you enjoy your birthday Link," asked Zelda.

"It was great," answered Link.

"That's good," said Zelda and they both went to their rooms for the night.


	11. The Storm

Illia had gotten out of bed and got ready for the day with some excitement. The previous day. Kedem had invited her to go hunting with him in Faron Woods and she quickly accepted.

"I'll be back later Father," said Illia as she went out the door.

"Just be careful Illia," said Bo who was told of today's plans.

Illia then walked through the village being more excited than earlier. Not only would this be her first time hunting but Kedem promised her that he would teach her how to use a bow which she had been interested in ever since she learned that Link could use one.

"Hey Illia," said Kedem once Illia arrived at his house, "Ready for some hunting?"

"Of course," answered Illia," And I'm really excited for it."

After Kedem packed some things needed for the hunt,including two bows, he and Illia went into Faron Woods. While traveling through the bushes, Kedem spotted a deer and told Illia that she can try to shoot it.

"Okay Illia," said Kedem who was instructing Illia how to use a bow, "Just put the arrow by the bow with the end touching the string, pull the string back, aim and then release."

Illia followed the instructions and when she shot the arrow, it hit the deer on the neck and killed it.

"Not bad for your first shot Illia," complemented Kedem.

"Thanks," thanked Illia.

For the next few hours, Illia and Kedem hunted a number of animals. When the sky changed colour, they knew it was time to leave.

"What the," said Kedem who paused for a minute.

"What's wrong," asked Illia.

"I felt a drop of water hit me," answered Kedem.

It was then, it started to rain heavily with the clouds pitch black which meant it was a storm.

"We better get back to Ordon quick," said Illia and she and Kedem started running as fast as they could back to the village.

At one point, a lightning bolt struck a tree which was knocked down and fell on Illia making her stuck.

"Illia," said Kedem who became worried.

"I'm fine, just get help," said Illia who had the tree crushing her back.

Just when Kedem was about to get help, another lightning bolt struck the ground nearby and a fire started.

"I'll have to save you myself," said Kedem who then started to try to lift the tree.

"It's no use Kedem," said Illia, "Just forget about me."

"No I won't," said Kedem in protest.

A minute later, Kedem managed to lift the tree and freed Illia just before the fire reached them. The pair then went back to Ordon Village where they had lost the fire.

"I think it would be best if we both spent the night in my house," suggested Kedem.

"Alright," said Illia and they both went in Kedem's house.

Later, Kedem prepared some pumpkin soup for the both of them and gave a bowl to Illia.

"That was very brave of you Kedem," said Illia, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," replied Kedem.

"But why did you risk your life doing something that seemed impossible," asked Illia, "That tree must have been very heavy."

"It was," explained Kedem, "But despite that fact, I just couldn't let you be in danger."

"Why's that," asked Illia.

"It's because I care about you," explained Kedem, "During the last three weeks, the villagers have all been kind to me." "And none of them have been as kind as you."

"Oh," said Illia who blushed.

"Also," said Kedem, "When I met you at that ball, I believed you deserved tons of happiness and I felt like I should help you get it." "I also had lots of fun with you and I haven't been this happy since my mother was alive.

"Kedem," asked Illia, "Are you saying that you've fallen in love with me?"

"I am," answered Kedem.

"Well to be honest," explained Illia, "I've fallen in love with you."

"Really," asked Kedem.

"Yes," said Illia, "First you cheer me up when Link broke my heart, then you become a big help to the village, next you give me so much fun, and now you've saved my life." "How could I not love you?"

"Illia," said Kedem with a smile on his face.

It was then Illia went to Kedem and kissed him on the lips which they both enjoyed.

"Thanks for everything," thanked Illia once the kiss broke.

"You're welcome," said Kedem.

After that, Illia and Kedem finished their soup, changed clothes and got ready for bed. Once they fell asleep, they couldn't stop dreaming about the other.


	12. Wedding Preparations

A month had passed since Link and Zelda got engaged and everyone in Castle Town became super busy for the upcoming wedding.

As for Link and Zelda, they were in the castle's garden having a conversation.

"Link," said Zelda, "I'm gonna be in town today."

"Whatever for," asked Link.

"I'm going to a tailor shop, along with a few maids, to select and buy my wedding dress," explained Zelda," "In the meantime, I would like you to stay here and wait for a delivery that I'm expecting today."

"What's the delivery," asked Link.

"It's your wedding tunic," answered Zelda, "After the ball, I had a tailor shop in Kakariko Village make one for you and they finished it two days ago." "I was informed that it would arrive today so I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to get my dress."

"I see," said Link.

"I'll be back before dinner," said Zelda and she kissed Link and left to get ready to go to town.

Zelda, who was accompanied by Garima, Beth and two other maids with one older than Garima and the other younger than Beth, traveled through Castle Town until she arrived at the tailor shop.

"Ah, Queen Zelda," said a woman who was the owner of the shop, "I assume you are here for your wedding dress?"

"That is correct," answered Zelda.

"Then come right this way," said the shop owner as she led Zelda and the maids to a room in the back.

Once in the room, Zelda was shown three wedding dresses which would be here options. After examining them carefully, she chose one and showed it to the shop owner.

"Excellent choice Your Majesty," said the shopkeeper, "Now why don't you go in the fitting room to try it on."

Zelda then went in the fitting room, took of her clothes, and put on the dress. The dress was completely white with a large gown that was slightly bigger than the gown of the dress she wore at the ball, short sleeves, a large white ribbon on the back, and a flower pattern on the chest. The dress also came with a long, thin veil that went down to her upper leg level. After being amazed by how she looked in the dress, Zelda decided to go out and show the maids how she looked.

"You look amazing Zelda," said Garima once Zelda came out of the fitting room.

"I agree," said Beth, "You look so beautiful that Link is gonna be paralyzed in awe."

"Thank you," said Zelda.

"I'm guessing this means you would like to purchase that dress and wear it at your wedding," asked the shopkeeper.

"It does and thank you," said Zelda.

Zelda then went back in the fitting room, put her regular dress back on and bought the wedding dress she chose.

Meanwhile, Link was in the library, studying the history of Hyrule's royal family when a knight came in.

"Sir Link," said the knight, "The delivery that the Queen was expecting has arrived."

"Thank you for telling me," said Link and he went to the gate to receive the delivery.

Once at the gate, Link met the Postman who gave him the delivery and left. After getting the delivery, Link went to his room and opened the box which revealed a black tunic with a white undershirt, three buttons, and short sleeves. Link stared at the tunic for a few minutes and then tried it on finding himself looking amazing.

"It's not heroic like my regular green tunic," said Link to himself, "But it does make me look fantastic."

By the time it was almost time for dinner, Zelda and her maids returned. Zelda had the younger maid carry the wedding dress for her and told her to put it in her room for her which the maid did. Zelda then went to the dining room where she saw Link already at the table and joined him.

"How was it," asked Link once Zelda sat down.

"It went great," answered Zelda, "I'm sure you will be stunned once you see me in my dress at the wedding." "What about you?"

"As you expected," explained Link, "My tunic arrived while you were gone." "And I look dashing in it. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became more excited in marrying me once you see me wearing it."

"That's good to hear," said Zelda, "By the way, the invitations have already been sent and I heard that the town's cathedral will have it's decorations ready by the time of the wedding."

That's great," said Link.

Zelda and Link then had their dinner and when they finished they went to their rooms and got ready for the night while being satisfied with what happened that day.


	13. The Ordon Festival

It was currently a special day for Ordon. So special, the citizens were busy in a different way. It was the day of the Ordon Festival.

"Would you mind explaining to me about the Ordon Festival," asked Kedem to Illia as they were walking around the village checking out on the preparations.

"Well," explained Illia, "Once a year, the people of Ordon have a party in celebration of a full year of hard work." "There's lots of games, tons of food, and very good music too."

After the day of the storm, Illia and Kedem had been spending as much time together as they could as a couple. During the last three weeks, they had lots of good times and the village was happy for them.

"I see," said Kedem, "Well I need to get to the ranch now." "Fado wants me to lead the goats back in the barn early for the festival."

"Okay," said Illia, "I'll see you later."

Kedem then kissed Illia and left for the ranch while Illia decided to go home to check on her father.

"How's it going Father," asked Illia when she got home.

"It's going great," answered Bo who was outside preparing an arena for sumo matches for the festival, "How are things with you and Kedem?"

"Really great," answered Illia.

"It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying your time with him," said Bo.

"He's everything I've dreamed of and I'm starting to think he's even better than Link," said Illia.

"Perhaps," said Bo, "Anyway, Why don't you see how the rest of the village is preparing and then you can come back here when the festival begins."

"Alright," said Illia and she went back to checking on the village.

That night, the festival began and everyone was having fun. There were all kinds of games like fishing tournaments, pie eating contests, target shooting, and of course, the sumo matches. There were also stands that either served all kinds of food or sold different types of items.

Kedem and Illia were going all over the village together having fun in the festival. They participated in many games but weren't able to win any except for the target shooting game which Illia won.

"This is really fun," said Kedem while he and Illia were drinking goat milk near Illia's house.

"It really is," said Illia, "I always enjoyed this festival every year, even the years after Link left."

"Hey Kedem," said Bo as he approached the couple, "I was wondering if you could do a sumo match with me."

"I suppose I could accept your challenge," said Kedem.

"You should be careful," warned Illia, "My father is able to defeat Gorons in sumo."

"That's impressive," said Kedem, "Thanks for the info," and he and Bo got on the arena.

Once the match began, both competitors seemed to be evenly matched until Kedem started pushing Bo back. Once he was halfway to the edge, however, Bo managed to push Kedem backwards. Kedem tried to regain the advantage but Bo was too strong. Eventually, Kedem was pushed off the arena thus losing the match.

"You did well Kedem," complemented Bo, "It's been awhile since I worked up a sweat doing that."

"Thanks Bo," thanked Kedem.

"You did very well for your first sumo match," said Illia as she walked over to Kedem.

"You may be right," said Kedem, "Why don't we see what else we can do."

After a while, Illia and Kedem started to run out of things to do and they were becoming bored. At one point, they decided to secretly go to the secret field in Faron Woods and relax a little there. Once there, they lied down and looked at the stars which were shining brightly.

Life here is amazing," said Kedem who decided to say something.

"Please Kedem," said Illia, "You're the reason life here is amazing."

"I don't know about that," said Kedem as he stood up, "But I do know a way it could get better."

"What's that," asked Illia as she stood up as well.

It was then Kedem pulled out a tiny box and got down to one knee which made Illia gasp.

"Illia," said Kedem, "I know I'm probably rushing things but the more I spend time with you the more I want you." "I treat every moment we spend together as treasure and I don't want to risk losing you." "So, will you marry me Illia," and then Kedem opened the box revealing a silver ring with an amber on it.

Illia became lost in thought after hearing the question. It was true that she had only known Kedem for one and a half months but she too treasured the time they spent together and she didn't want to lose Kedem like she lost Link. So the answer was obvious to her.

"Yes," answered Illia as she smiled, "I will marry you Kedem.

It was then, Kedem smiled as well, stood back up and put the ring on Illia's ring finger.

"It's so beautiful," said Illia as she was examining the ring, "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my father," explained Kedem, "He gave it to me with the hope that I would be as lucky as he was in finding a wife."

"I'm sure he would be happy with your choice," said Illia.

"I think so too," said Kedem, "Anyway, I think we should return to the festival before your father gets worried.

The two of them then left the field and walked back to the festival. As they walked back, Kedem decided to ask something.

"Illia," asked Kedem, "Do you have a good idea on when we can have our wedding?"

"Well," said Illia, "Some time ago, I received an invitation to Link and Zelda's wedding." "I think we should have our wedding a week later."

"Not a bad idea," said Kedem and the couple resumed going back to the festival.


	14. A Memory in Twilight

The streets of Castle Town began to flood as people from all over Hyrule arrived to visit. The reason for this was the royal wedding was only two days away.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda had decided to spend the entire day together without leaving each other because they would not be able to see each other the next day due to an old wedding tradition. First, they started the day with Zelda teaching Link the final few lessons he needed to learn in order to be in the royal family. Then, they sparred in the training room only for the two of them to still be evenly matched. Next, they reviewed who would be at their wedding and they were happy to know that everyone they invited would attend and that most of them brought a companion which was what the invitations asked them to do. After that, they visited the cathedral to check on the decorations and saw that only a few things remained.

"It's getting late Link," said Zelda when they got back to the castle, "Do you have an idea on what we should do now?"

"Hmm," said Link, "How about we go to the balcony and watch the sun set?"

"That's a great idea," said Zelda and the two of them went to the balcony.

Once at the balcony, Zelda and Link sat on chairs that they brought and gazed at the sun.

"It's really beautiful," said Zelda.

"It really is," said Link.

After ten minutes, Link decided to start a conversation.

"Zelda," asked Link.

"Yes," asked Zelda.

"Rusl once told me that during the time of twilight, our world intersects with that of those who passed away." "Sometimes, I would watch the sun set and I would think of those I held dear that left."

"Like Midna," asked Zelda who was thinking of their old friend from the crisis.

"Well there's her," said Link, "But usually, I think of my parents."

"I see," said Zelda, "What happened to your parents anyway?"

"My parents both died in a fire caused by a storm," explained Link, "I was only safe because I was at Bo's house playing with Illia at the time." "What about your parents?"

"Well," explained Zelda, "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died of illness a few years before the crisis."

"I wonder what would our parents think about us getting married," said Link.

"I'm sure that they'd all be happy for us." said Zelda.

"That would make sense," said Link, "After all, everyone in Hyrule is happy for us.

"Link," said Zelda.

"Yes Zelda," said Link.

"No matter what happens, let's never leave our child when we have one like our parents left us," said Zelda.

"Agreed," said Link.

A few minutes later, the sun went completely down and Link and Zelda went back into the castle. They then had dinner and then after that, they said to each other goodnight and went to their rooms to sleep with excitement for their wedding.


	15. The Royal Wedding

The day of the royal wedding had finally arrived and everything was ready for the occasion.

Link was in a fitting room in the cathedral putting on his wedding tunic. When he finished putting it on, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Nervous Link," asked Colin who was with Link in the room because he was the best man.

"How could I not be Colin," said Link, "It's my wedding."

"It's a common thing," said Colin, "At least you're handling it better than my dad did according to what my mom told me."

"That actually makes me a bit more confidant," said Link, "I think I'm ready now." And Link and Colin left the room ready for the wedding.

Meanwhile, in another fitting room, Zelda was putting on her wedding dress. And while she did, she couldn't stop smiling.

"You're really happy today," said Garima who was the maid of honour.

"I'm marrying the man I love," said Zelda as she finished putting on her dress, "Of course I would be happy."

"True," said Garima, "Well now that you're ready, let's get to the ceremony." and they left the room to where the wedding would be.

When Link got in position, he could see lots of the friends he made during the crisis. He even saw Illia who was sitting with Kedem and she was happy.

It was then, the music started which meant the wedding had begun. First came the flower girl, who was the daughter of one of the maids, as she dropped flower petals on the aisle. Next came the ring bearer, who was the son of a knight, carrying Link and Zelda's wedding rings. After that came Garima followed by four other maids who were the bridesmaids.

It was then, everyone stood up and when the music changed, Zelda appeared and started walking down the aisle herself. When Link saw Zelda in her wedding dress, he couldn't help but be amazed while Zelda felt the same thing when she saw Link in his wedding tunic. Zelda then made it to the altar and gave her bouquet, which was made of several different flowers from the garden, to Garima and the priest then began to speak after Link and Zelda joined hands and the guests sat back down.

"People of Hyrule," said the priest, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Zelda and Sir Link." "If anyone would like to object, do it now," and after a minute of silence the priest continued. "Do you Link take Zelda as your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Link.

"And do you Zelda take Link as your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live," asked the priest.

"I do," answered Zelda.

It was then, Link and Zelda were each given a ring and put it on the others ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by the three goddesses," said the priest, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

It was then, Link and Zelda kissed and everyone who was watching were clapping. Zelda then took back her bouquet and she and Link walked down the aisle with everyone following. With the ceremony over, everyone went to the castle, where they would have the reception in the ballroom.

Once in the ballroom, Zelda started the reception by throwing her bouquet which was caught by Illia who got a huge smile when she caught it. It was then, Link and Zelda cut the first two pieces of the wedding cake and sat down at their table to eat them. After that, everyone did whatever they wanted whether it was dance or eat something.

"I'm really enjoying all this," said Zelda as she and Link were dancing together.

"I am too," said Link who couldn't be happier.

"Um Link, Zelda," said someone who Link and Zelda noticed was Illia who was with Kedem, "I would like to tell you something."

"What is it Illia," asked Link.

"Well," said Illia, "I thought it would be best if you two knew that me and Kedem are getting married ourselves."

"Really," said Link, "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks," thanked Kedem.

"I thought there would be something between you two when I saw you dance at the ball," said Zelda.

"Well we just wanted you to know," said Illia and she and Kedem left to have some food.

"I'm happy for them," said Link.

"I agree," said Zelda.

For the next few hours, Link and Zelda were having as much fun as they could while being congratulated by many of their friends. When twilight came, the reception ended and everyone left.

When it was time for bed, Link and Zelda went to the room that once belonged to Zelda but now belonged to both of them and got ready for bed.

"Good night my lovely wife," said Link.

"See you in the morning my dear husband," said Zelda and the two of them kissed and went to sleep in their bed.


	16. A Meeting of Queens and Sisters

With Link and Zelda's wedding behind them, Ordon began to focus on Ilia and Kedem's wedding which was only four days away. During the last three days, the village went through many preparations. One of these preparations was Ilia's wedding dress which was sewed together by Uli and a few other women and Ilia was currently in Rusl and Uli's house trying it on.

"I've never felt so beautiful before," said Ilia as she wore the dress which was pure white and had a gown only three fourths the size of the one on Zelda's wedding dress, no sleeves, an Ordon symbol on the chest, a white flower on each shoulder and came with a veil that covered the top and back of Ilia's head with a shroud covering her face.

"You're going to be great at your wedding Ilia," said Uli who was happy to know how all that work turned out.

It was then, there was a knock on the door and a voice spoke.

"Ilia," said the voice who turned out to be Kedem, "We apparently have some visitors who would like to see you."

"I'll be out in a few minutes," said Ilia as she started to take off her dress.

Once Ilia took off the dress and put back on her regular clothes, she went outside the house and saw to her surprise, Link and Zelda.

"What are you two doing here," asked a surprised Ilia.

"Well," explained Zelda, "After you told us about your upcoming wedding, we decided to come to Ordon as the first part of our three part honeymoon."

"Three part," asked Kedem who was also there.

"We are going to be here for your wedding," explained Link, "Next, we will go to Snowpeak and stay with some friends of mine." "Finally we're gonna be at Kakariko Village."

"Sounds like quite the honeymoon," said Ilia.

"It is," said Link, "And both Zelda and I know that it will be great."

"One other thing," said Zelda, "We're not the only surprise guests here."

"Who is there also," asked Kedem.

It was then, a woman with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and was wearing a purple dress approached the group.

"Yua," asked Kedem who was shocked.

"It's been a while little brother," said Yua who then hugged Kedem.

"This is your sister," asked Ilia.

"I am," said Yua after she stopped hugging Kedem, "I'm Yua, Queen of Liweathy and I'm assuming you're my brother's fiance, Ilia."

"She is," said Kedem, "But what are you doing here and how did you know about the wedding?"

"Queen Zelda sent me a letter explaining everything," answered Yua, "I knew I had to be here for this occasion." "It's also the perfect opportunity to invite you two over for my wedding which you can consider as your honeymoon."

"You're finally getting married as well," asked Kedem, "That's great."

"To be honest," said Ilia, "It does sound nice to visit Liweathy."

"Then it's settled," said Yua, "But first, we still have your wedding so I'll be staying here until then.

"Would you like to spend your visit at my place Yua," asked Ilia.

"I would be delighted to," answered Yua, "It will give me the chance to learn more about you and see what my brother likes about you.

"In the meantime," said Kedem to Link and Zelda, "Why don't you two stay at my house?" "It was once Link's after all."

"It would be nice to sleep in there again," said Link.

"Thank you for your offer," thanked Zelda.

After that, Ilia and Kedem decided to give a tour. Link found many things familiar, having once lived in Ordon himself but also found tons of unfamiliar things which proved to him how much things changed.

By the time it got late, Ilia lead Yua to her house while Kedem led Link and Zelda to his.

"This is a good village for my brother," said Yua to Ilia as they were getting ready for bed, "It's obvious that he has spent a great time here."

"He has," said Ilia, "And he's also been a great help to the village.

"Not surprising," said Yua, "He always did want to accomplish our mother's best accomplishments."

"Well, good night," said Ilia.

"Good night Ilia," said Yua and they both went to sleep with Ilia happy that Link, Zelda, and Yua would all be at the wedding.


	17. Ilia's Wedding

Ilia was in her room putting on her wedding dress. The day of hers and Kedem's wedding had arrived and she was both excited and nervous.

When Ilia was done getting dressed, Bo came in to tell her it was almost time.

"Look at you," said Bo once he saw Ilia, "If only your mother was here to see you."

"I'm sure she would be as happy for me as you are father," said Ilia.

"Perhaps you're right," said Bo, "Anyway, are you ready to get married?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Ilia and she and Bo left the house and went to the ranch where the wedding would be.

A few minutes later, the wedding began and Illia became less nervous and more excited as the flower girl, the ring bearer and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. When it was her turn to walk down the aisle, everyone stood up, the music changed and Bo began to escort her. As she was walking, Ilia could see Kedem who was wearing a white tunic that resembled the tunic Link wore at his wedding a little and she had to admit that he looked great. Illia then made it to the altar where Bo handed her to Kedem and then Ilia gave her bouquet, which was made of flowers from the secret field in Faron Woods, to Uli, who was the maid of honour.

"People of Ordon," said a cleric who was hired for the wedding, "We are gathered here today for the union of Kedem and Ilia." "If anyone would like to object, please speak now," and after a minute of silence, the cleric continued. "Kedem, do you take Ilia as your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do," answered Kedem.

"And Ilia," continued the cleric, "Do you take Kedem as your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I do," answered Ilia.

"May I have the rings," asked the cleric and Ilia and Kedem were each given a ring and put it on the others ring finger. "By the power invested in me by the spirit of Ordona, I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

Kedem then removed the shroud from Ilia's face and they then kissed while everyone clapped. Ilia then took back her bouquet and she and Kedem walked down the aisle.

A minute later, the reception began in the village square. First Ilia threw her bouquet which was caught by Yua who was more happy for her brother than the fact she caught the bouquet. After that, Ilia and Kedem cut the wedding cake and they each had a slice.

Everyone in Ordon, plus Link Zelda, and Yua, were having a good time at the reception and Ilia and Kedem were very happy now that they were married.

"I'm so happy," said Ilia to Kedem as they were dancing.

"I am too," responded Kedem who couldn't stop smiling.

"Ilia, Kedem, can I have a word with you," said Bo as he walked over to the couple.

"What is it Father," asked Ilia.

"I've been thinking," said Bo, "I'm getting kind of old and I think it's time Ordon got a new Mayor." "So, I was thinking that when you two return from your honeymoon that Kedem should become the new mayor."

"You want me to take your place," asked a surprised Kedem.

"I can understand if you decline," said Bo.

"Actually," said Kedem, "I would be honoured,"

"That's great," said Bo.

"I'm so happy for you Kedem," said Ilia who then hugged Kedem.

"So am I," said Yua who came out of nowhere.

"Yua," said Kedem, "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough," answered Yua, "I'm sure Mother and Father would both be as proud of you as I am."

"That may be," said Kedem.

The next few hours were spent with everyone having a even more fun. At one point, Ilia and Kedem decided to leave the reception, change their clothes, and leave for Liweathy for their honeymoon.

"I hope you two have a great time," said Link who along with Zelda was watching Ilia and Kedem leave.

"You too," said Ilia remembering Link and Zelda would soon be leaving for Snowpeak for the second part of their honeymoon.

I'll be traveling with you," said Yua who was also there, "It's about time I returned home after all."

Kedem and Ila then got on Vato while Yua went on a carriage that had arrived a minute ago and then left for Liweathy.

"Well Link," said Zelda, "Shall we be off for Snowpeak?"

"Of course," answered Link and they both got on Epona and left Ordon as well.

"It's obvious that both Hyrule and Ordon will prosper for a long time," said Zelda as they were riding.

"Agreed," said Link.

As both couples went their way to their honeymoons, they couldn't help but be happy because to them, everything was perfect.


End file.
